


my life blossoms in just one moment

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, <i>you</i> want our son to become, what, Darth Vader?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	my life blossoms in just one moment

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the messily written, attempt, something, at fluff that this is but the prompt was just _too_ cute and i couldn't resist. plus i love my dead otp suhan too much ;;
> 
> (Prompt #104)

“Junmyeon.”

 

Lu Han’s eyes narrow as he looks at the object Junmyeon’s carefully placed on the table.

 

“Junmyeon,” he repeats, now facing his husband. “No.”

 

Junmyeon’s lower lip starts to jut out in a small pout and Lu Han bites his lip to hold back the whine. This isn’t fair. Junmyeon knows too well that Lu Han is weak and can’t go against aegyo.

 

“You have your things,” Junmyeon tries to reason. “Like that football, or the Iron Man figurine, and then a _coffee mug_ of all things Lu Han.”

 

“Coffee is important to me.” Lu Han frowns, shoving his hands into his jeans’ pockets and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Football too. And Iron Man is too cool...and handsome.”

 

“So, you want our son to become a coffee maniac? Like you?” Junmyeon raises an eyebrow - his face too judgmental, in Lu Han’s opinion.

 

Lu Han splutters, trying to search for an explanation, but he comes up with nothing. Instead, he scrunches his nose and furrows his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest as if debating whether he should let this slide or not.

 

“Well,” Lu Han tries to argue back, “at least _I_ put out a variety of objects he could choose from, you know.”

 

Junmyeon tuts. “I put out the most _important_ one.”

 

Lu Han snorts at Junmyeon’s response.

 

“Right. The most _important._ ” He’s mocking his husband now, putting extra emphasis on the ~important~ just so Junmyeon knows how ridiculous he sounds. “So, _you_ want our son to become, what, Darth Vader?”

 

“Firstly,” Junmyeon looks so offended that Lu Han would laugh at his face if he didn’t know that he’d probably get the silent treatment and made to do most of the chores after, if he did laugh, “this isn’t even a red lightsaber. Secondly, my son would _never_ be a Sith Lord. He’d be a Jedi, of course.”

 

“Mhmm,” Lu Han indulges, unable to stop himself when he sees Junmyeon’s eyes squint as he continues to pout in frustration. “But didn’t your favorite Jedi die? Is this the fate that you want to write for our child?”

 

“ _Lu Han_ ,” Junmyeon takes a different approach now, whining and making his eyes bigger. Puppy dog mode activated.

 

Lu Han licks his lips, looks everywhere except at Junmyeon’s too cute face, and then gives up.

 

“Fine,” Lu Han acquiesces. “You can put your _toy_ , but don’t whine when Jonginnie picks up _my_ things over yours.”

 

Junmyeon scrunches his nose at the teasing lilt in his husband’s voice but doesn’t retort back and instead just resists the urge to stick his tongue out at Lu Han’s face. Junmyeon could call Lu Han out on the Iron Man figurine, that he's put out a toy too, but, obviously, Junmyeon is the more mature one out of the two, even if he's younger.

 

Calling the lightsaber a ‘toy’ is Lu Han’s way of riling Junmyeon up, and Junmyeon knows that - Lu Han is still too obvious after all these years. Too blatant in his teasing, but that is endearing in its own way.

 

So Junmyeon hums a bit in agreement and then leans forward to capture Lu Han’s lips in a soft kiss, because really, the teasing is… _endearing_. Junmyeon can't resist.

 

 

x

 

 

“Jongin-ah,” Lu Han kneels down in front of the three year old. “Listen to appa. Pick anything you want from the table, okay?”

 

Jongin nods absentmindedly as he struggles to unwrap the wrapper from the candy that his appa’s just handed to him. But his eyes widen when he finally looks up and his gaze follows his father’s finger that points at the table, six items neatly laid out on it. And Lu Han grins when he sees Jongin’s gaze continuously return to the soccer ball that rests in the middle.

 

Jongin always liked things in the center, and well, if Lu Han could use it to his advantage then why not?

 

“Jonginnie,” and the little toddler turns around at the sound of his other appa’s voice, “is Lu Han appa again making you listen to football nonsense?”

 

Junmyeon smirks when he sees, from the corner of his eyes, the slightly mock, mostly real, offended look on his husband’s face. He lifts Jongin up, securely wrapping his arms around Jongin as the toddler grins, big and wide and completely ignoring Junmyeon’s question.

 

The candy that Jongin had eagerly shoved into his mouth makes his cheek appear chubbier as he smiles, the wrapper scrunched up in his little fist. Junmyeon, unable to resist the cute grin and sparkling eyes, pecks his child’s cheek and then notices the candy.

 

Betrayed, he turns to Lu Han and narrows his eyes.

 

“Are you bribing our child Lu Han?” Junmyeon tries his best to control his voice, stopping the peals of laughter that threaten to bubble past his lips when he feels Jongin giggle in his arms.

 

“Of course not,” Lu Han smoothly replies, walking towards his husband and child. “Am I trying to bribe you Jongin-ah?”

 

Jongin replies with a new burst of giggles as he tries to quickly swallow his candy, “No Appa isn’t bwibing Jongin.”

 

Junmyeon pouts and shifts Jongin in his arms, so that the toddler is now facing him, “Are you lying to your Appa, Jonginnie?”

 

He knows that if he makes himself look sadder, just pouts a bit more and raises his eyebrows slightly. widening his eyes, Jongin will waver.

 

“No~” Jongin reaches out with his small hands, immediately trying to squish Junmyeon’s cheeks to make him happier and make him smile. “Appa, Jonginnie not lie~”

 

The little whine and blubbering voice as Jongin continues to squish Junmyeon’s cheeks surprises the two dads. Lu Han lets out a little, unintelligible noise that sounds like a mix of “ _aww_ ” and something else, and laughs as Junmyeon’s eyes disappear into crescents, a smile stretching across his face. Jonginnie is just _too_ cute, without even trying to do aegyo.

 

“Okay, okay,” Junmyeon says, once the laughter has subsided and Jongin is happy that his appa is happy. He sets down Jongin on the ground, and squats in front of the toddler. “Let’s start now.”

 

“You know what do right Jongin-ah?” Lu Han asks, squatting next to his husband. “Just pick anything you want from that table. Appa and I will stand behind it and wait for you ok?”

 

Jongin quickly nods his head, his gaze shifting over to the table before Lu Han even finishes his sentence. His eyes quickly scan over the materials, his eyebrows cutely scrunching together as he tries to think of what to pick.

 

Both Junmyeon and Lu Han quickly walk over to stand behind the table and eagerly wait for their son to come and pick up an object.

 

Funnily enough, this simple activity makes both the dads’ hearts race more than their college final exams did. Their palms are sweaty, Lu Han clenching and unclenching his fingers into fists while Junmyeon rubs his hands together, and then against his shorts.

 

Jongin wobbles a bit as he takes small steps, pausing every few seconds to purse his lips, squint his eyes, maybe rethink his decision and then confidently start walking again.

 

Junmyeon and Lu Han wait with bated breath as Jongin finally stands in front of the table, his arms reaching out towards the objects.

 

And- wait.

 

This is not right. It’s Not Right At All, Junmyeon decides.

 

His eyes narrow as he follows his son’s hands moving towards the football placed in the middle of the table. Biting his lip, Junmyeon innocently bends his knees and knocks the ball off of the table.

 

Lu Han’s reaction is immediate as his widened eyes and almost too huge grin turn into a shocked expression instead, an indignant squawk coming from the older man.

 

“ _JUNMYEON-_ ” Lu Han exclaims and frowns, the corner of his lips turning down and a disbelieving expression now painted on his face at his husband’s actions. “This is not fair! What the h-“

 

“Oh look,” Junmyeon cuts in, distraction ready at hand. “Jonginnie, quickly pick one~”

 

Jongin still looks slightly confused at the sudden disappearance of the ball but nonetheless reaches for the next, bright and attracting object. The lightsaber.

 

It shines blue and Jongin’s quickly captivated by the small toy. He picks it up and smiles, looking up expectantly at his fathers.

 

“My son is gonna be a Jedi~” Junmyeon crows with happiness and once again picks up Jongin, twirling him around. “Jonginnie, Appa is so so _so_ proud of you!”

 

Jongin’s little giggles mirror Junmyeon’s laughter while Lu Han stands beside them, arms crossed across his chest and a dark frown on his face.

 

“Kim Junmyeon,” Lu Han says, his voice bordering on trying to sound serious and upset, but mostly just sounding a tad bit too whiny and upset.

 

“Mhmm?” Junmyeon looks up, tilting his head and looking at his husband as if he’s innocent of all crimes. An angel. Heaven sent. Completely pure. A person who could never do any wrong.

 

“Junmyeon-ah,” Lu Han sulks, uncaring of how petulant he sounds. “This isn’t _fair_.”

 

“Lu Han _hyung_ ,” Junmyeon’s voice is too sweet, and oh no, Lu Han knows where this is going, “some victories, some decisions need that extra little push.”

 

Even Junmyeon can’t say that straight faced, bursting into another round of laughter as he sets down Jongin and fondly watches his play with the toy lightsaber.

 

“Do you get it hyung,” Junmyeon wiggles his eyebrows, his cheeks pink and flushed, “the extra _push_?”

 

Lu Han groans at the younger’s lame attempts at joking and then scowls.

 

“I’m still not happy with your behavior,” Lu Han murmurs even as the fact that Junmyeon is calling him ‘hyung’ again runs around in his head, bright flashing lights and exclamations marks surrounding it. Lu Han will not waver.

 

He will absolutely not.

 

“ _Hyung._ ” And suddenly Junmyeon’s too close. Junmyeon leans slightly forward, his breath mingling with Lu Han’s. Lu Han’s eyes widen, his breath hitching.

 

But then Junmyeon changes direction and pecks Lu Han’s cheek, pulling back with a cheeky grin and mirthful eyes. “Get over it hyung, our son is going to be Jedi.”

 

Lu Han scrunches his nose and lets out a little whine. “Not _fair_ , Junmyeonnie!”

 

But Junmyeon knows, that term of endearment at the end shows that Junmyeon’s already forgiven. So, he flashes a wide, bright grin towards his husband and then turns around to play with Jongin and start explaining the origins and tales of Star Wars to him.

 

His son will grow up to be a great Jedi.

 

 

 

 

(About five minutes later, the toy lightsaber lies broken on the ground after Jongin accidentally hits it too hard against the sofa. His bottom lip slightly wobbles as he sadly looks down at the broken toy, no longer shining the bright blue when he hears his appa let out a loud cheer.

 

“Jongin-ah,” Lu Han excitedly calls out to his son, the football securely under one arm and the Iron Man figurine tightly held in his other hand, as he jogs towards Jongin. “Come here my future footballer~”

 

Junmyeon lets out a soft wail as he picks up the broken lightsaber. He shouldn’t have asked Baekhyun to buy it for him and just done it himself, freed up some time in his busy week. Baekhyun would always buy a cheap one even if Junmyeon had given him enough money to get the more expensive one - with the rest of the money being appropriately wasted away.

 

There go his dreams of his son becoming a Jedi.

 

At least Lu Han and Jongin look cute together, Junmyeon later acquiesces as he snaps away quick photos of the two playing around with the football - well, Lu Han playing as the Iron Man figurine.

 

Junmyeon would later ~~correctly~~ push all the blame on Lu Han for getting their son addicted to Iron Man and football. If he somehow is able to find out which Premier League team Lu Han hates and makes Jongin a fan of that team...well, so long as Lu Han doesn’t find out, it’s all good.)


End file.
